No Punches Allowed
No Punches Allowed is the second episode of Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures. In this episode, Mayor Cheatsy forbids Skip and Sqak from going on anymore missions until they become better role models after child psychologist Oliver Odmenton convinced him that their acts of violence will badly influence younger children. Meanwhile, Robin, Imp, Makayla and Blatly head after Gizmo who stole the mayor's top hat which is the secret key to the Tree House's secret money vault. Characters *Skip *Sqak *Blatly *Imp *Makayla *Robin *Mayor Cheatsy *Gizmo (Main Antagonist) *Junk Dawgs (Secondary Antagonists) *Oliver Odmenton *Silvia White Story /Transcript/ Skip and Sqak have been invited to the Tree House by Mayor Cheatsy, a white rabbit who is the mayor of Sunny Villa Island. In his office, Cheatsy has called the duo to the Tree House to offer a secret: that he has been using a hidden vault of an endless amount of fortune to pay for the taxes of all the island inhabitants, budget for constructing buildings, and offering money to homeless people who couldn't afford a home or food. Skip gets so excited to hear about this secret that when Cheatsy shows them the hidden vault, he quickly dashes to the vault door and tries to pull the door open until his arms literally pop off. Cheatsy suspects about Skip's impulsive behaviour, to which Skip answers that learning about secrets make him so excited that he just couldn't control himself. Cheatsy tasks the duo to protect his secret vault from any thieves who would try to steal it. After Skip promises that guarding the vault will be a piece of cake, the word "cake" reminds Cheatsy about a surprise he is going to offer Skip and Sqak. He decides to head down to the kitchen to check on how the cupcakes are doing. Meanwhile, Robin, Makayla, Imp and Blatly are in the kitchen baking cupcakes. Imp is putting in icing on the last cupcake with Makayla kindly carrying it to the kitchen table with all the other baked goodies only for her to get startled by Blatly who is pretending to be a circus star. Imp joins Blatly's circus act by standing on top of the monkey's tail and balancing an egg on his nose but the egg falls over and Blatly slips on it, sending him and Imp sliding across the kitchen crashing into a sack of flour and knocking the big bowl of chocolate sauce all over the kitchen floor much to Makayla's dismay and Robin's amusement. As Makayla and Blatly begin arguing over Imp's safety, Imp and Robin notice mysterious chocolate covered footsteps across the floor which also gets Makayla and Blatly's attention as well. Imp and Blatly both spray mustard and ketchup near the end of the chocolate footsteps to reveal an invisible being sneaking across the kitchen which frightens Imp and Makayla. Cheatsy is about to enter the kitchen but gets flattened by the bursting doors swung open by the exposed invisible character who is trying to escape. Cheatsy calls Skip and Sqak to capture the mysterious intruder which Skip successfully does by jumping on it's head. The mysterious intruder, now caught, tears off it's clothes revealing to be Cheatsy's arch nemesis Gizmo the rat wearing an invisible suit. According to Cheatsy, Gizmo has trying to steal his secret vault for years but fails every single time. Gizmo tries to escape but accidentally trips over the rug and knocks Cheatsy downstairs. Cheatsy springs back up to be shocked that Gizmo stole his top hat during the tumble, as it is the secret key into unlocking the vault. Skip and Sqak head outside to go after Gizmo but they are stopped by a child psychologist named Oliver Odmenton. TBA Trivia *This episode marks Mayor Cheatsy, Gizmo, and Silvia White's debuts in Sunny Villa Adventures. *This episode has two references to the Ghostbusters franchise: **When Imp tells Cheatsy about the "ghost" running amok in the Tree House (unaware that it's actually Gizmo), Cheatsy references a lyric to the ghostbuster's theme song "I know who to call..." before shouting for Skip and Sqak to come down. **After Skip bops the disguised Gizmo, he says "I ain't afraid of no ghost!". Category:Sunny Villa Adventures Episodes Category:SVA Season 1